terraroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Jiaggaus
Jiaggaus is the most populated planet in its native pocket dimension of Pijidraw. =History= Seeding After the Great Death, the Being created a pocket dimension, and seeded it with thirteen kinds of lifeforms native to Earth. These ranged from Mudskippers to Tardigrades. Twenty worlds received life from the Being, while the nine hundred and eighty remaining worlds started barren. With few rivals, the residents of Jiaggaus began to spread and evolve to fit the blank niches. The Beginning Age of the Tribes The Age of The Tribes began with the Om,Watu,commu-roach and the Grench rise to intelligence. The First to become tribes were the Om and Watu, as their friendship allowed them to work together and get more intelligent. The Commu-roaches began to gain little intelligence untill much later and the Grench became sophisticated in warfare and building. Many of the tribes were making alliences and working on amazing discoveries... Age of Reasoning The age of Reasoning saw the advent of the fith tribe, the Uguun; who were rised by the Om. The Uguun were rat descendants like the Grench and had many later battles alongside their cousins. The Uguun were still young and the Tribes had their meeting with the Being that brought them to Jiaggaus. He told them many great secrets and granted onto them Great heroes from old Earth who survived the split. He also warned the tribes of a new threat of two combined barbarian tribes that will threaten their security... Age of War The age of war was made up of the many battles between the Pisemis and Musemis against the Grench, Uguun, and the Om. During this time the Grench mastered metalwork and began to build boats, which helped them in their battles. During this time the Om and the Grench discovered an island of primitive moving plants. Age of Iron During this age the Grench developed iron tools, just as the Watu developed Abbus. The Grench metal plated fleet soon came under attack by Pisemis and Musemis once more, sparking another war. After collapsing their port city and infecting most of the stragglers, the remaining Pisemis were imprisoned. What happened to the Musemis is unclear however. As the Grench crushed the foes with their superior wisdom, the plants began to attack the Uguun and Grench, forcing them off the island. Age of the Plants The moving plants began to attack the Grench and Uguun fiercely, even on Jibraw. Some plants, like the Algemis, joined forces with the creatures, in the growing war. During the fighting the Uguun vanished. As the Grench, Watu, and Om fought, they drove the hostile plants back to the island, thanks to the improved warships and vehicles of the Grench. Age of Science The age of science began with the Grench and Om invading Flozoa island, killing the leader of the plants, and severing the Florazoa from its control. With the threat defeated, the Grench worked on building a vast army of blimps and warships. They also constructed an underwater city, with submarines to carry Grench to the surface. At the end of the age the Om were taught how to make Abbus. Pre-Solar Age The Grench soon finished their underwater colony and have begun to help the Om build towards the stars by making a space cannon. The Uguun have re-emerged and have begun to build something secret. The Commu-roaches stayed the least advaced of the tribes, but they finally have begun to use tools. The Being had fused with the universe and Nw has become the patrent god of The Grench. The Grench asked Wa-Olo lots of questions about his old home whilst a strange new scorpion evolves... Solar Age With the launch of the Waom I, the Swah, the guardian caste of the Om, aboard were able to study the cosmos. Later a second satellite was launched, this one made to last. =Features= Landscape Jiaggaus has one large continent, which features forests, grasslands, a volcano, mountains, and a lake. This landmass is known as Jibraw; The Land. To the coasts lie several small islands, such as the Being's island. Other notable island include Flozoa island; a isle dominated by moving thinking plants, and an isle coverd in vast cliffs. Surrounding the land is Piza-Hadr, the Endless-Ocean. Jiaggaus has five moons, two of which are volcanic, two are barren, and one is frozen. The two volcanic planets have thick atmospheres, while the barren planets have a great deal of ore and small reserves of ice. The frozen world has vast reserves of water. Life Many kinds of Lifeforms exist on Jiaggaus, here are a few Florazoa-A kingdom of moving thinking plants Terrapod-The two-three limbed order descended from Mudskippers Tardicancer-A crustacean like family descended from Tardigrades Pyralgae-A family of plants that feed off geothermic heat and light Musovis-A family of herbivores descended from rats. Roachapede-A family of many legged insects descended from Cockroaches. Piscisaves-A family of land flying fish. Aquapiscis-A family of Whale like fish Many different sapient races live on Jiaggaus, such as the Om, the Watu, the Grench, the Commmu-Roaches, and the Uguun Category:planets Category:Neo-Terra Category:Jiaggaus Category:Jiaggaus Alliance